Forsaken Love
by GIR200
Summary: Tak returning to earth to proceed her mission to destroy ZIM, but things have going slower then she thought. Knowing of how long the months have been, she senses a strange girl and becomes interested. Jelousey, hatred, and lies go deeper in the process.


Title: All the Things She Said  
  
Rating: Rated PG-13  
  
Inspiration: The inspiration had come from Sailor Moon, a dream I had and of my insane little mind. The title is a inspiration from the song by TATU called, 'All the Things She Said.' I love the video and it's adorable that the two girls decide to share their dream with each other.  
  
Dedicated: This fan fiction is dedicated to my best friend Karie. I love yeah dude! You were the one who where there for me when I truly needed it. This story's for you, a gift to you from me! Not only you helped me you saved my life. I hope you like it!  
  
Author Note: I do not own Invader ZIM, if I did. I'd be god! But I don't. and Jhonen Vasquez is the creator. HE IS GOD! Anyway, read the story before you decided to flame me, yes? Please add any suggestion of confusion or something that would help me in the future in your reviews. If you think the idea's of the couple is wrong and twisted, I suggest you stop reading right now, because this is a Tak and Gaz romance. And one more thing, yes there will be a sequel.  
  
Tak had come back to earth about a year ago. She had decided that she was going to finally get revenge on ZIM after he had ruined her life. Unfortunately, it was taking her longer then she expected. Tak was loosing her patients dearly, but she put that all away for the side of the lack of this human schoolwork. She was 17 in earth years and it annoyed her.  
  
She was standing in a large area, full of paints, and people. It was kind of interesting looking at what other humans were sketching or painting. Tak looked at hers. She had just got done sketching it and it was suppose to be a picture of this girl she saw in a dream. It was coming out terrible, so soon it looked like a dark shadow of a girl with red eyes. The background was done pretty good and she didn't think it was that bad.  
  
Turning to her classmates, she looks and sees a purple haired girl painting with full concentration. Her purple dress and black pants, with black boots fitted her figure. The expression on her face was wonderful, her brown eyes stuck out brightly. Tak managed to take a look at her painting, she could of gasped of how beautiful it looked. It was a picture of a human female playing the violin, the background had wonderful flowers, but they were black. The female in the painting had a sad expression. It still made her stare in awe as she stroked the paper with her paintbrush softly.  
  
Soon she saw her glance up and Tak quickly went to hers. She didn't notice she was starring that long. Tak could feel her starring strait at her and she tried to ignore it while painting. Her face began to go hot, she never stared a human that long before. Usually all of them made her sick, but this human made her feel something strange. Something that she couldn't figure out and something that she never experienced before.  
  
Expression she had, Tak went in a deep trance thinking about her. Trying to memorize her when she finally felt someone tap her shoulder, she popped out of her little day dream and saw that she was painting over the red eyes on the figure. It began to look just like hers, and when she turned around to see who had tapped her. It was the same girl she was starring deep into thought with, Gaz.  
  
~Tak~  
  
Dear Irk! It's her! Stay calm Tak! Just take a deep breath. I began to think to myself as I looked into her mysterious figure, even the expression was angry, my eyes widen at her beauty. "Yes?" I asked blinking, still not able to take my eyes off of her. She was wonderful and perfect in so many ways, a majestic painter that mysteriously came around her past life. Maybe she is going tell me that she noticed me from our past and over the year. AND THAT SHE'S TRULY LOVED ME ALL THIS TIME! Yeah that's it! This is it Tak!  
  
"Can I borrow your black? Mine ran out and you seem the only sane person who hasn't ran away from me yet." I looked disappointed. She wasn't confessing anything beautiful for me. I handed her my black and nodded. She took it and our hands met, just for a slight second that our hands brushed against each other. I shivered at the small touch. Then she took it out of my hand. Even if it was just for a second, it was incredible. "Thanks. Tak isn't it?" Well at least she remembered my name. Heh.that's a start. "Didn't my brother used to have a crush on you or something?" Her brother Dib? Not him! You interest me! YOU! Not the big headed kid!  
  
I coughed nervously, "I knew him a long time ago."  
  
"Oh yeah. After finding out that you were an alien or something, he was shocked and got freaked out. You don't seem to have very many friends, and your disguise is better then ZIM's." She knows what I really am? And was that a compliment?  
  
"I like to be alone and not to be bothered." Oh no, WHY DID I SAY THAT?! Please stay!  
  
"So do I, enjoy painting alone, a lot. It helps me, but I do hope that I'm not bothering you in any way." She smirked and crossed her arms slyly. Oh why did I say that! STUPID STUPID STUPID TAK!!  
  
"Not at all, you can stay if you like." I returned the smile, please stay! DONT GO!  
  
"That's nice for someone like you, I've always thought you were going to bite my head off if I tried to talk to you. But something told me you aren't really like that." What does she really think of me?  
  
"Well, you shouldn't judge a book by its cover."  
  
~Gaz~  
  
I smirked, "If I did ever judge by covers, I'd say yours is very gorgeous and unique indeed." WHOA! Did I just say that? Stop it! Must not let her known my secret! I already had enough trouble trying to make my painting not look like her and it's becoming a weakness. I saw her blush and I coughed to change the subject. "So, how's life?"  
  
I noticed that she was trying hard not to show her blushing, as her own human form of hair went down her face. "Its good. How about you?" Why is she blushing?  
  
"Doing pretty good, except my brother wouldn't leave me alone this morning telling me about his master plan of how he was going to destroy ZIM." Well... that's a great conversation. I'm boring myself!  
  
"I see. So what about that field trip this Friday, are you going?" She's asking me if I'm going? I was blinking insanely trying to find the answer.  
  
"Uh... Yeah I'm going. It sounds boring, but if your going I guess it won't be so bad." Why did I say that?!  
  
"Then I guess I will see you there." I smiled and she smiled back. Was that meant as a date?!  
  
Lunch  
  
~Tak~  
  
I stared at the tray of food, I wasn't in the mood for human nutrients and the things I had said raced threw my mind. Did she suspect anything? I hoped not as I lost myself in a mystic abstraction as I thought about everything that attracted my attention about her. My eyes began to feel like they were about to burst out of their sockets as I glared deeper when I didn't let my eyelids blink, but I couldn't feel anything.  
  
The deeper I thought about it, the deeper it connected with my desire to tell her, and it also drove me away. Away from everything that I ever wished for, to become a strong Invader. My love for her was a strong disease that could not be cured by only one choice. That choice brought death and life to it's past, I had to decide. Will I risk my love for her?  
  
Shouldn't I want her to be happy, or myself to make my dream become one? How can I ever decide when I'm in love with the dangers of my true chance of anything. I'm not even making sense to myself. Why does it have to be this way? I felt someone tapped me on my shoulder and I looked up, it was ZIM. I scowled. He had a smirk on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. "What do you want?!" I snapped at him and poked at my food as he sat on the other side of the table.  
  
"Just to tell you that theirs a party at Sarah's house." He tapped his fingers waiting to be praised, yeah right, like I'm going to do that.  
  
"So?" I glared at him and went back to my food.  
  
"You do know humans look normal when you go and take someone along, right? Just for information, I suggest you do something." What was ZIM going at now?  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
"I'm just trying to help." That's a first.  
  
"Thanks for the advice, now how about I give you some?"  
  
ZIM looked at her confused, "What?"  
  
"Stay out of my way," I slammed both hands on the table and stood up, looking at him, "and everything will be just fine." I stormed off leaving him confused. Help? HA! He's up to something..  
  
Outside  
  
I watched from the shade and sat against a tree, the sun was horribly bright, and the heat annoyed me. I watched as everyone just stuck around and stayed with their group of friends. I watched ZIM closely, he headed near Gaz and she could see him getting closer. She looked disturbed and uncomfortable, as I saw her nod nervously. He smirked and talked some more. She was trying to ignore his gaze. Then from the other direction, I saw Dib just sitting there all alone. Like she was, except sitting against the building where know one notice him, except me.  
  
His expression was filled with depression as he watched ZIM speak to Gaz. I wanted to know what was troubling him. He looked like he was about to burst out with tears. I didn't get it, why was he looking like that?  
  
Author Note: Well, I'm glad that chapter is finally done. First things first, I know you don't get much in the first chapter. You will when you read more into the story. Just to let you know I have a lot of work to do and this chapter took me about almost a week or maybe more just to try to finish. I really hope you enjoyed it and if you have any questions please contact me. Second thing is the reason why it's Rated R is mostly because of the weird things that will happen, I'm not going to say what because it will ruin the story. So please review anything that you think will help me out or help yourself find out any sort of confusion. Thank you very much and I hope you enjoyed it ^^ 


End file.
